Bella's Time
by Helen Young
Summary: Series of oneshots based on scenes about Bellatrix that are pretty much made up by me. Enjoy. Please don't hate me.
1. Special Training

**A/N: This was more or less a random scene without a specific timeline.**

''Stop!" Was all he could say. The filthy muggle writhed in pain under Bellatrix's cruciatus curse.

A slight smile slid over Bellatrix's face. She quickly made it vanish, but not unnoticed by him.

"Bella," The Dark Lord said. She broke concentration and looked at him. The muggle cowered on the ground, sobbing madly.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"Do you enjoy watching others suffer?" He asked. She didn't respond. He walked towards her, his cloak dragging lightly across the ground.

He raised his own wand, pointing it at Bellatrix. She braced herself as the cruciatus curst hit her.

She could hear herself screeching and she could feel the cold hard ground beneath her. But she only felt a slight sharp pain. Her body twisted and turned awkwardly. But she herself felt no pain. Instead she felt a smile on her face and a laugh escaped her lips. The feeling stopped and she almost wished for it to last.

"Does pain amuse you, Bella?" The Dark Lord asked.

"N-no, My Lord." Bellatrix mumbled still on the ground and feeling slightly light-headed. The muggle sat feet from them, his eyes wide and scared.

"You are strong, Bella." The Dark Lord said as Bellatrix stood. "Do not become arrogant." He looked at the muggle. We're done here. Avada Kedavra!"

The muggle fell to the ground, face froze in a frightened stare.


	2. Bella's Battle

**A/N: This scene takes place at the battle at Hogwarts, just before Harry gives himself up to Voldemort. **

No amount of power could've held Bellatrix back as she rushed at Nymphadora. Her filthy niece. The one who married the werewolf.

Nymphadora saw Bellatrix coming at her, and shot a stunning spell. Bellatrix deflected it.

"No!" Bellatrix yelled at Rodolphus who came to her aid. "I'll kill her myself!" With that she shot a killing curse at her niece, and it missed her by inches.

Bellatrix continued to cast curses at Nymphadora who dodged or deflected all of them. Bellatrix cursed under her breath. Her niece had been trained well. But not well enough. By the time she'd blocked even one of Bellatrix's attacks, another was coming at her, giving her no time to cast a spell of her own.

"Tonks!" Someone yelled as a killing curse nearly hit Nymphadora. Remus Lupin ran forward in front of his wife, blocking the next spell for her.

"Perfect!" Bellatrix laughed. "I can kill both of you now and save myself sometime."

Remus and Nymphadora both shot curses at Bellatrix who dodged them easily. A killing curse was shot at Remus from behind Bellatrix. Rodolphus was once again at her side protecting her.

"Their _mine_." Bellatrix hissed. She cast a simple spell at Rodolphus who few backwards into the wall. She turned her niece in the stomach with the killing curse. Nymphadora fell on her knees, then face down onto the ground.

"NO!" Remus yelled at Bellatrix as he knelt next to her. Bellatrix laughed loudly. Killing her was as satisfying as killing Sirius.

"You bitch!" Remus yelled at Bellatrix as he rose to his feet. Bellatrix turned and ran, Remus close behind her. She ran past Yaxley who was dueling Kingsley Shackelbolt. A young boy, probably a third year ran up to curse Yaxley.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix quickly murdered the boy if nothing else just to anger the werewolf more.

Bellatrix ran to a deserted part of the castle, Remus Lupin following her the whole way. She ran behind a large post as Remus closed the gap between them.

"Where are you?" He yelled. "Come out you coward!" Bellatrix laughed.

"Poor puppy." She said. "So sad cause his loved ones are gone." Her voice echoed in the empty corridor, confusing Remus who spun in a circle.

"Come out and fight!" Remus yelled. She stepped out from behind the post, her wand at her side.

"Stupify!" He cried. She spun and dodged the spell. Another spell shot as her and she spun again, behind the next pole. The pole burst into flames and she danced to the middle of the corridor, facing Remus.

She laughed. She was having fun. She was taunting him. She'd play before killing him. She danced around his spells easily, laughing every time he missed.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix blocked the spell with her wand.

"So, little puppy wants to play tough." Her baby voice annoyed him. "I can play tough too! Avada Kedavra!" Remus Lupin fell to the ground the same way Nymphadora had. Bellatrix laughed at him and skipped off to rejoin the battle. Now she could have some fun.


	3. Family Matters

**This scene takes place between books 5 and 6. Lucius is in Azkaban and Draco is at Hogwarts. **

They sat around the large table at the Malfoy's house. Only few of them were there, most of them hadn't shown up yet. Bellatrix sat to the right of the Dark Lord. Severus sat across from her next to Dolohov.

Narcissa sat next to Bellatrix, squeezing her hand and trying not to cry. Slightly annoyed, Bellatrix glanced at her and saw a fresh tear in her eye.

Narcissa glanced to the left of her at the empty chair. Usually Draco or Lucius sat with her, holding her hand instead of Bellatrix.

The door at the other side of the room opened and Rodolphus, Yaxley, Rowle, and the Carrows came in.

"Sorry we're late, my Lord." Yaxley said with a grin. "We were r-"

"It doesn't matter. Sit." The Dark Lord ordered. They all sat immediately, ready to listen.

They went through their meeting as usual. Severus gave them inside information on the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore. Bellatrix watched the Dark Lord with admiration and longing, while offering up all her free time to the Dark Lord's missions. Narcissa clung to her sister like the daughter Bellatrix never wanted.

After the meeting, Bellatrix pulled Narcissa to a spare bedroom and locked the door.

"What's your problem, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked angrily.

"Wha-what?" Narcissa asked.

"Why do you keep holding onto me like you used to do to mum?"

"My son…" She trailed off. "Lucius…" Her eyes drifted to the corner of the room. Bellatrix groaned.

"Cissy! Get over it!" Bellatrix yelled. "He'll be fine! The Dark Lord will get Lucius out of Azkaban! And Draco isn't stupid! He knows what he has to do!"

"Really, Bella?" Narcissa asked warily.

"Yes, Cissy. Of course. Besides, Draco knows what'll happen if he fail."

"Bella! Don't say that!" Narcissa put her hands over her face and began to sob.

"Cissy! Cut it out!" You're acting like the blood traitor!" Bellatrix grabbed Narcissa's arms and yanked her from her face. Narcissa stopped crying and looked at her.

"Our sister has a name." Narcissa said angrily. Bellatrix let out a small, sarcastic laughed and crossed her arms.

"The blood traitor means nothing to me." Bellatrix stated simply.

"You may act like that in front of the Dark Lord, and your husband, but you can't lie to me, Bella." Narcissa said sternly, pointing a finger at her. "I know you miss 'Dromeda."

Bellatrix looked at Narcissa, then at the ground. Narcissa just watched as she walked across the room and peered outside.

"Lucius will be fine." Bellatrix mumbled. "Just don't get yourself thrown in that awful place. You wouldn't last an hour." She walked past Narcissa and out the door.

**A/N: I'm not gonna undate again until after Christmas. So, yeah. Thank you to Jenny4 for being my 1st reviewer, and making me relax. And also thank you to Jacalyn Hyde, without her, i would be lost. Merry Christmas.**


End file.
